


Extra Leaves

by belizafryler



Series: Tea Series [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chipped Leaves verse, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Drabbles set in theChipped Leaves'verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katrina_Leann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Leann/gifts).



> for trina, who loves bcl more than i do. barely. ;)  
> also, for Marie le Mum who helped with the symptoms.

Belle yawned one morning as she turned over in the bed she shared with Remus. She searched blindly for her husband’s warmth, but she came up short. It seemed he’d already left for work, she realised with a little pout.

When she’d commit her heart to his hand all those years ago, she had little expectations of ever being this happy. She had in him the best of husbands. And in Baedan, the best of little sons. At eleven now, he was becoming quite the handsome little man.

Her thoughts were quite the happy ones, she realised. They had been since she’d been married. It turns out, being wanted so completely was quite good for the soul. She smiled to herself as she stretched, getting dressed for the day.

She glanced over at the alarm clock at the bedside. It said she’d slept through Remus’ morning routine, but not quite Baedan’s. She rushed downstairs, her eyes light and happy as she zeroed in on her step-son, though she’d never address him as anything but her son. The step was unnecessary, and frankly a little insulting. 

“Good morning, dear.” Belle greeted him happily, dropping a kiss onto his hair. “Can I help you with anything before you leave?” she offered.

“No thanks Mamma,” Bae answered, eagerly leaning into her kiss as he finished his bowl of oatmeal. “I’m just about ready.”

“Alright then.” Belle smiled again, stroking his cheek for a second. “Did you do all your homework last night?” She checked.

“Yes Mamma, you helped me. Remember?” He answered patiently, glad that she was there to help him.

“You’re right - oh, what are you eating?” Belle asked, nausea rushing into her stomach and settling there as she took a step back.

“Oatmeal. Did you want some?” Baedan asked, looking up at his mother worriedly when she stepped back. “Are you ok Mamma?”

“I’m fine,” She breathed through her nose quickly. “The smell is just not appetizing today.” She shrugged, going over to the pantry to fix herself some cereal.

“Alright.” Bae mimicked her shrug. “I’ve got to go now if I don’t want to be late.” he sighed. “See you after school at Chipped Leaves, mamma!” He chirped.  
“I’ll see you then, dear. If not there, then at home okay?” She kissed his head gently. “Love you.”

“Love you too! Bye!” He ran out the door and left Belle feeling rather dizzy.

She bit her lip, looking down at her hands as she tried to ground herself once more.

She would have normally attributed these symptoms (the dizziness and nausea) to her monthly, but she hadn’t yet started this time. She also wasn’t due for a few more days, so why this? 

She sighed, returning to her meal. But once she’d finished, she felt the nausea returning to the point that she found herself running for the bathroom. She puked.

Belle took a deep breath as she heard the door open and close to the front of the house. “Who is it?” She called weakly from her perch on the bathroom floor.

“It’s Eloise. Rosie said you weren’t at the shop yet when she stopped by, and she wanted me to check on you.” Eloise walked into the house and walked towards the bathroom next.

“I’m sorry to worry her.” Belle said apologetically. “I overslept today and everything seems to be going wrong.” She stated.

“What’s happened? Are you ill?” Eloise asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down, leaning in to look after Belle.

“I think so,” Belle grumbled. “I’ve thrown up once already, and poor Bae nearly made me throw up with his oatmeal.” She sighed.

“But you love oatmeal.” Eloise protested. 

“I know!” Belle pouted a little, then burst out laughing. “It’s absurd.”

“Erm… Perhaps not as absurd as you think.” Eloise worried. “Come on, up you get.” Eloise decided. “You’re going to the doctor.”

“But I haven’t been sick 24 hours yet,” Belle protested. “It could just be… the flu.” she shrugged.

“Not if I’m right!” Eloise sang out. 

“What do you think I have?” Belle snarked. “The plague?”

“No. Get up. Into the car!” Eloise answered mysteriously.

“Fine, fine,” Belle sighed. “The doctors and Remus both will be cross I’ve wasted their time and money, though.”

“No such thing. Remus loves it when you spend his money and we both know it,” Eloise answered with a smile. “Because you’re so frugal about it.” she teased Belle.

“Yeah, yeah,” Belle grumbled playfully in return as they got up off the floor and walked out to Eloise’s car.

Eloise quickly drove, yet safely, to the hospital, as there were no doctor’s offices in Storybrooke. Only Dr Whale in the ER.

Belle counted to ten, trying to measure her breaths as she stood up again. Eloise was quickly beside her, taking her hand and leading her up to the emergency room’s entrance.

Eloise saw Belle to a chair before she went over to the receptionist, whispering something too lowly for Belle to hear, which only made her more suspicious. But throughout the year they’d known each other, Eloise had never once steered Belle wrong. And so Belle trusted her, now.

“Alright, Mrs Gold. Dr Whale will see you now.” The receptionist called presently.

Belle jolted up from the seat, still feeling that intense joy when she got called Mrs Gold. “I’m coming,” She murmured, a little crabbily.

“What seems to be the problem here today, Mrs Gold? Miss Nelson?” Dr Whale asked as they settled down to sit.

“She’s thrown up twice, and been dizzy.” Eloise said meaningfully.

“What do you think is wrong Eloise?” Belle asked at last.

“I think…” Eloise bit her lip, unsure if she should say it before Whale had a chance to examine her.

“Go on, then.” Belle said impatiently. She was beginning to feel ill again.

“I think she’s pregnant, Dr Whale.” Eloise resolutely stared at the doctor instead of Belle. Belle felt like her entire world shifted, and she placed her hands shakingly on her belly. “Pregnant.” She muttered in shock.

“Right then, I’ll specifically check for that -- if that’s alright with you, Mrs Gold.” Whale answered.

Belle nodded. “Yes. Please.” She said quickly.

A few minutes later, and the tests were done. Belle was going to have a baby.

She felt her entire world change. Suddenly it was not about her, and it wasn’t even about Bae and Remus anymore either. It was about this baby inside her womb, one that would make her a mother in truth and not just in deed.

“Thank you, Eloise.” Belle whispered, hugging her friend close to her.

“Of course, B. Do you want me to drop you off at the pawn shoppe?” Eloise suggested.

“Yes, please.” Belle nodded, stepping down from the cot she’d been sat on.

A short ride later, Eloise was dropping Belle off. “Remus? Are you in?” Belle called as she walked into the shoppe.

“In here, love.” Belle smiled softly at the words. She followed the voice to the back of the shoppe. “Hey,” She said softly, nervously.

“Hey,” Remus reached over, kissing her on the mouth with a little grin. “How are you?” he asked.

“I’m fantastic,” Belle admitted, giggling a little as she returned his kiss. “I have some news for you,” She bit her lip.

“What’s up?” Remus put away his work tools, giving her his full attention.

Belle reached for him, kissing him fiercely. “Y’know how I was so foolish earlier in the year? With the…. Baby thing?” She asked quietly.

“...Yes?” Remus responded, unsure where this was going. Belle seemed to not mind Rosie - loved her, even - and he knew she cared for Bae more than herself.

“That’s no longer an issue.” Belle batted her eyelashes up at him. “The whole idea of giving you a baby. I’m good.” she chuckled.

“You don’t want to have a baby anymore?” Remus asked in confusion.

“...Remus I’m pregnant.” Belle said in a rush. He clearly wasn’t getting the picture. “I’m pregnant.” She repeated when he seemed to be in shock.

“Oh.” He gasped, reaching for her and wrapping his arms around her tightly. “You’re sure?” he asked.

“Eloise took me to see Whale herself.” Belle nodded.

“Oh, gosh.” Remus gasped again, kissing her firmly on the mouth. “I love you.” he said, helpless to say anything else.

“I love you too.” Belle beamed.


End file.
